


Ore ya shika?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cabins, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Siamo sperduti in questo cottage, e il paese più vicino è a tre chilometri di distanza... anche se non volessi stare con me, penso che la compagnia più vicina sarebbe un branco di cervi.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Ore ya shika?

**_ \- Ore ya shika? - _ **

Kei si passò il lenzuolo oltre la vita, vezzoso, rotolando lentamente sul materasso fino alla parte di letto di Daiki.

Poggiò il mento sul petto del più piccolo, chiudendo gli occhi con aria rilassata quando questi prese ad accarezzargli i capelli, senza smettere di guardarlo e senza smettere di sorridere.

Inoo pensò che se avesse continuato ancora a lungo, probabilmente avrebbe cominciato a fare le fusa.

“Che cosa ti va di fare oggi, Kei?” gli domandò l’altro, tirandosi su a sedere e portandolo con sé, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio e lasciando che si appoggiasse più comodamente contro di lui.

Il più grande parve rifletterci per un po’, poi scosse la testa.

“Voglio stare con te.” rispose, con tono infantile, tornando a rotolare fra le lenzuola e stiracchiandosi, emettendo un verso soddisfatto.

Daiki scoppiò a ridere, dandogli un colpo leggero sulla spalla.

“Siamo sperduti in questo cottage, e il paese più vicino è a tre chilometri di distanza... anche se non volessi stare con me, penso che la compagnia più vicina sarebbe un branco di cervi.” gli fece notare, con un sorriso sornione.

Kei scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non aveva poi tutta questa importanza, e tornò a sdraiarsi.

Era felice. E maledettamente rilassato.

Quando Daiki gli aveva proposto di passare qualche giorno insieme in montagna, non era stato troppo convinto.

Credeva di annoiarsi, credeva che non ci fosse niente di interessante da fare, e che avrebbe finito con il rimpiangere di avergli detto di sì.

Ma Daiki era stato fin troppo bravo a dargli torto, in tal senso; non ricordava di essersi mai sentito più rilassato, più sereno o più felice di stare insieme a lui, come se in quel luogo ci fosse qualcosa fra loro due che invece a Tokyo mancava.

Gli si strinse contro, mettendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo.

Avrebbe voluto rimanere lì, con Daiki in quel cottage sperduto, e non doversene mai più andare.

Forse, pensò, dopo un po’ di tempo avrebbe accettato anche di farsi fare compagnia dai cervi.


End file.
